Master and Slave
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Seras asked her Master a simple question. Do vampires have sex? Alucard answers her and then shows her the true meaning of Master and Slave. AxS. Smut.


**Disclaimer**: Hellsing does not belong to me. I use the characters for my amusement.

**Summary**: Seras asked her Master a simple question. Do vampires have sex? Alucard answers her and then shows her the true meaning of Master and Slave. AxS

**Author's Note: **I feel the need to write one-shots in various anime fandoms, and Hellsing, hands down, is an awesome show. Alucard is the shit. I love him. I wish I was Seras in this fic.

**Warning**! Rating M for sexual content. SMUT! LEMON!

Special thanks to Nicole for editing and ripping this piece apart!

**_Please visit my LJ for the full version:_**

http :// ashalee18 .livejournal. com

(just delete the spaces)

And ENJOY!

* * *

-

**MASTER AND SLAVE**

An Alucard and Seras one-shot

-

**_Police Girl, you must drink my blood. Drink my blood only them will you be free of your servitude to me. Once you are free you will be ready to become true family._**

-Alucard

**_But you won't be my Master anymore._**

- Seras Victoria

* * *

A shiver. 

It was not the cold, but something eerie seeped into the room. Or rather, someone.

Another shiver.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Police Girl?" His voice was deep with a hint of sarcasm.

Red eyes widened. The golden flecks in her iris seemed to sparkle, but it was not from excitement. It was from embarrassment; a slight pink tinged her cheeks. Quickly, she grabbed for the white towel by the bed to cover her nude body.

Oh, but she was so good to look at. Her blonde hair was heavy with dampness and her skin was still moist from the bath. The little beads of water on her flesh seemed to glisten, even in the poor lighting. She was voluptuous, a living hourglass with full breasts and the taut midsection of a dancer.

Alucard's expression relaxed to impassiveness regarding her naked state, which replaced his normal, satirical humour. "You don't have to cover yourself, Police Girl. It's nothing that I haven't seen."

The sudden image of her with a bloody blade came to mind. He could see her watch the steel with such turmoil in her heart. Smeared blood on her cheek and rings of darkness under her eyes, she let her tongue out of her mouth, allowing the pink flesh to dance over the weapon before licking, slowly, hesitantly.

It was such an erotic image. Blood was life. Something coiled inside of him.

Then the amusement returned. Though her embarrassment was very human-like, his slave have progressed a long way. She had survived for many, _many_ years. Alucard smiled at her while his back rested against the wall.

The nude vampire gripped on the towel a little tighter. "Master," she whispered. She could not read any emotion because his hat had created dark shadows to hide his face. For a moment, nothing was said. Neither moved. Maybe she was waiting for him to leave. Maybe she was waiting for him to say something. Or do something.

"It is a _human_ habit to take long baths." His chin rose slightly and the light kissed his grinning mouth.

Her frown sharpened but she explained, "I needed to wash the blood off of me," then quickly added, "After I took what I could."

The erotic image of her pink tongue on the blade flashed in his mind once again. It was a powerful symbol of losing one's humanity.

Her red eyes never strayed from him. He was an eminent being that commanded attention. "I guess it's also very human to be embarrassed without clothes on, especially in front of my Master."

Then her face contorted to some sort of confusion, the type of confusion that reminded him of inner turmoil. After he nodded, Alucard waited for her to speak, even if he could invade her mind.

Another moment passed.

She trembled.

Her lips parted and the words came out tentatively. "Master, do vampires have sex?" The nature of the question itself was not odd, but the fact _she_ had asked it startled him slightly.

_He was her Master. He had to take care of her. _

_She was his Slave. She had to please and obey him._

If he told her that these were truths from long ago, what would she say? Probably _yes Master_.

Alucard nodded in answer. "Vampires do have sex." He would think she knew this already though.

Seras Victoria looked down quickly before gathering the courage to ask a second question. This time her voice was more confident. "Do Vampires have sex with other vampires or humans?" Her toes curled on the tiles, and she was unsure how much she was allowed to pry.

Alucard's tongue licked his lip so quickly that she did not notice. "Both, depending on their preference. Some vampires enjoy their own kind because they can be as brutal as they want to be without killing their partner. Humans have more blood to offer though, and you know blood is essential." But still, he knew, something was bothering her. He was _her_ Master after all. "Do you want to have sex with a human? Or are you just curious?"

The answer, "Curious," left her lips in a soft breath. She was speaking the truth; she did not hide her curiosity behind lies.

There was another moment of silence; in it was a tension trickling from beneath like fog. Her hand, clasping the towel, twitched when she found an interesting spot on the ground to look at.

His mind penetrated hers. A corner of his lip lifted.

"Seras Victoria, would you like me to show you the true meaning of Master and Slave?" It was a bold question.

_But it's not just sex._

She jumped up a little, hearing his voice in her head. "Yes…Master."

The room suddenly became cold.

_Master…_

Her simple request captivated him. With his fingers, Alucard lowered his yellow-tinted glasses to meet her gaze directly. She shifted her weight, brushing a strand of hair aside. Then his blood-red hat fell to the floor.

Slowly, unhurriedly, he walked to her. His eyes glanced to her four-poster coffin to the left, then to the nightstand at the right, and finally settling on his slave. He was unaware that his power made her skin tingle and crawl when he touched her shoulder with his bare hand. When he removed his white gloves, she did not know what was to come. This was what she did know: once flesh touched flesh, her inhibitions would disappear. Seras wanted to feel him on her, through her, inside her. The Slave wanted her Master. A respected master, a _feared _master.

His grin settled into a soft smile, a smile meant to reassure her when cupped her head in his large hands. Her golden hair was still slightly damp when he tugged it gently. He said nothing as leaned down to her, his tongue flicking over her luscious lips. Their breath mingled for a few seconds, and then he took the plunge.

His mouth was consuming, overwhelming, and she knew if she did not do anything to defend herself he would take everything from her, leave her empty, and drained. She was his Slave.

She let his tongue inside, pleasure burning in every touch of his lips and tongue. Instinctually, she let her towel drop to the floor, allowing her hands to touch his. She melted against him, weakening, but soon that thought flitted away when the kiss became less dominant and more erotic. He let her taste the power the lingered in his breath, lips and tongue. Once she gasped from the tang, the power, he tore his mouth from hers, releasing her.

Her lips remained parted but her hands lowered to her sides. Her eyes glowed by the kiss alone as if the kiss was a beast, a terrifying but an alluring beast that she had never encountered before.

"Police Girl," Alucard called, snapping her to his attention. His voice skimmed her skin like a sultry breeze. "You can choose where we do this."

Seras blinked at him before her eyes drifted to the coffin. But that would be something really human. To have sex where you sleep? "Anywhere you see fit, Master."

Their eyes met again, and his smile broadened. His mouth fell on her, teasing with his tongue, then placing feathery-soft little kisses along of her jaw. Her hands did not know where to touch. Her senses seemed to slowly evaporate as a carnal heat gathered at her groin. She slid her hands into his liquorice-black, matted hair, pulling him closer. His lips tasted her neck. The lids of her eyes fell as his tongue glided over her skin, lapping over and over until her neck was coated, concealed in his saliva. She noticed her Master paid special attention to the spot where the external carotid artery was found.

Then Alucard pulled away again, his mouth shining. Seras was thankful for this respite, during which she looked up to his eyes. His eyes were dark wells of desire—a desire for her blood, for her flesh, for sex.

"Are you scared, Slave?" He had never addressed her in such a way, and it made something recoil inside of her.

Seras shook her head. Her red eyes flicked to his jacket that had been dropped to the floor. "No, Master." The sensation at her groin flared again when his hands cupped her ample breasts. Oh, his hands. Hands that masterfully killed men with guns. Hands that were so experienced at death. Slowly but gaining speed, he massaged them in a circular motion, watching the display of emotions cross her face. There was definite arousal, especially when his fingers played with the tips of her nipples. They became erect under his touch and though her eyes never left his, her hands drifted to his chest.

"Would you like to undress me?" Alucard asked, surprising her.

Seras hesitated to answer. "Whatever you wish me to do."

His head tipped towards her, telling her to proceed.

Her gaze drifted to his red scarf and she slowly removed it from his neck. Before tossing it aside, she examined it. Holding it inches from her nose, she could smell the red material. His musky scent filled her nostrils, and a smile danced across her face. Her fingers unfastened the golden buttons to remove his black jacket. She slid it off of his shoulders and tugged it down his arms, before unbuttoning the white shirt underneath. Her hands roamed over his hard chest, leaving butterfly kisses from navel to his Adam's apple. She could feel his breath over her head accelerate, especially when her hand roamed south and fluttered over his swollen member.

Then the female vampire knelt to her knee to remove his boots. He lifted a foot and watched as one slipped off easily. The other she had to tug a bit more, especially since he did not help her. Seras thought she should remove his socks too, which revealed nicely formed feet. Surprising. They were big, but just right for a tall man. Her fingers trailed right down to his toes, and then she repeated the action with his other foot.

Her eyes turned upwards to him. Leisurely, her hands slid up the legs of his red trousers to the buckle and she took her time to take it apart. She actually sucked a breath in, wanting to ask if he was wearing underwear. Seras glanced at her Master, and though Alucard did not say anything, his eyes spoke volumes of debauchery.

Her stomach wadded itself into a ball, fluttering from that one, piercing look and then again from the bulge within her hands before she slid down his zipper. Seras swore she felt him jump by the simple action. Then she discovered that her Master did not wear anything underneath.

Gently Seras pushed his pants down over his hips, carefully avoiding hitting her face on his erection as she tugged the velvet trousers off of each leg. Finally, she tossed his pants aside and she was done.

_No. Now it all begins._

Smoothly Alucard pulled Seras to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. His lean body pressed against her soft flesh, and when he felt her arms hold him tightly, he spoke. "When I take you, you will be overwhelmed with sensations you've never felt before," then he grinned, "You have never experienced such intensity."

She shivered and he held her close.

_And remember to scream._

Alucard swooped down on her, a noise, like a growl, rising from deep within his chest. The sound made her insides prickle, not in fear, but in anticipation. His hands were everywhere, touching her, teasing her, plucking and pulling. It was these violent caresses that made her legs weak. If it was not the mere groping of flesh, it was his fingers that probed the areas between her legs. He teased her, quickly flitting over the pink flesh and eliciting a moan from her lips.

Then there was a sudden shudder.

It was his immense presence reaching inside of her, coupled with his touch and the caresses of his mouth. Her hands were hesitant to touch him again, momentarily afraid to feel such authority, but they slid over the planes of his belly and rested on the curves of his shoulders.

As his need rose, Alucard decided that he will take her on a comfortable surface since it was Seras' first encounter with another of their kind, and a powerful one at that. Maybe next time, Alucard would devour her on the mahogany table where she drank her meals. He grinned arrogantly at such a thought and his hands cupped her bottom. Forcefully, he steered her to the coffin-bed.

The back of her legs collided with the furniture, and simultaneously his hand grabbed at her golden tresses. He pulled roughly, tilting his Police Girl upwards to him in order to keep her still. His mouth crashed into hers, initiating a fierce kiss before he allowed her to lie on the silky sheets.

His beautiful eyes absorbed her body, smearing the image of youthful flesh in his mind. He could feel the blood rise to her skin. Oh, so much blood. It was so exhilarating. Alucard climbed between her legs, planting either hand on the bed beside her chest and kissed her roughly. Tongues grazed over canines, saliva mixed, and sounds of passion echoed in the cold room.

He laughed in her mouth before tasting each morsel of her perfect body. At her large bosom, he took each breast in his mouth. Sucking, licking, and kissing, he was slow, deliberate, circling her nipples with his tongue. Then he nicked her flesh, causing a gasp to erupt from her throat. Her body jerked back from the pain, but it disappeared once she felt his mouth over the spilt droplets of blood and the wound, testing the limits of his power even further inside of her mind. She had never experienced such pleasure at the doorstep of pain.

He attained a new level of urgency when his tongue touched her wet folds. He kissed her there like he would kiss her mouth, teasing, sucking, and licking. Seras' need, her gentle pleas, heightened when he rubbed her swollen bud.

She had lost reason. She was a vampire now. Her senses were magnified; the intensity of sensations burning at her flesh was rising. Rising too much. Too fast. Too too fast.

Seras gasped for air as his assault continued. Her head fell but her back was arched in full submission to her Master. Her fingers were lost in his dark hair. She rocked her body forward in need of pleasure.

And he could do whatever he wanted to her.

"Please." She was breathless. "Please Master." She begged. "Please Master." A gasp, desperation for air. "_Please Master!_"

Red eye met red orbs. He ran his tongue up her belly, her throat, and to her mouth where she could taste herself. His pale skin shone and his arrogant smile widened to display a greater degree of cockiness. Or rather, excitement.

He gave her one final kiss, a sloppy but deliberate kiss. When they pulled apart a line of saliva connected their mouths. He licked it away, his tongue tasting her cheek. His eyes spoke of blood lust. He pushed two fingers into her opening and removed them, slick with her secretions. She was ready.

-

**THIS IS WHERE THE SEX AND THE BITING IS SUPPOSED TO BE! **

**GO TO MY LJ FOR THE FULL VERSION**

-

Her fingers untangled themselves from his raven locks when his head lolled onto her chest. His rough hair tickled her, smearing heat. The white blindness disappeared.

Seras did not know how long the intense euphoria remained. It was longer than minutes, she was sure, and the feeling of power and pleasure was still with her shortly afterwards. She thought she must have looked stupid with that smile, but it faltered a little when Alucard entered her line of vision again with a bowl of blood in hand.

"Drink it," he commanded.

The intense bliss lingered. Being a slave meant having a Master, a higher being to share pleasure and pain with. And he was a Master of Masters.

_Drink._

She trembled when he bade her to sit up. Seras took the offering, pressing the bowl to her lips and tilting it upwards so that the red liquid could pour down to her throat. When she obeyed, she felt him take her in his arms. Police Girl was so small to him but he enjoyed being her protector in his own odd way.

He was her Master.

Seras felt her body descend into the coffin and the last image she saw before passing into the darkness was her Master's face. He looked overjoyed, wearing an expression akin to that of warrior before a battle, deeply impressed with himself, and full of pride. Seras was glad she pleased him. It was the slave's job to delight her Master after all.

It was impossible ecstasy.

Alucard's laughter echoed in her head at that thought.

_Impossible ecstasy._Next time it would get better. Next time he would give her what he truly wanted. A fight followed by sex. A fight in which he would have to chase her, defeat her, force himself on her, acting on his primal inclinations.

Oh, he grew excited again. Her power could not match his, but it would be an interesting duel. Fighting was what he enjoyed the most after all. She would enjoy it as well.

Seras smiled. His name was the last sound to leave her lips before she fell into a deep and motionless slumber.

_Master Alucard_…

* * *

**_Your sweet blood is the first I've tasted in over more than twenty silent years._**

_- Alucard_

* * *

End

* * *

**Author's Note: **Though, Alucard's favourite past time would be facing good opponents, sex should be up there too. Right? 

**PLEASE REVIEW (ON FF.N)**


End file.
